


It Will Last Longer

by matan4il



Series: On Lockdown [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, because those photos are porn in and of themselves, just so much porn, porn inspired by Oliver's photos from Twitter the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Eddie wasn’t supposed to see those pictures, he’s completely aware of that. He’s suitably embarrassed of having stumbled across them, but look, it’s not his fault. Lockdown does weird things, accidents happen and, by chance, he came across his best friend’s thirst trap pictures.OrShameless porn that I just had to write the other day when Oliver posted those life ruining pictures on Twitter.Originally posted on the night itself tomy Tumblr, but look! Now it's all edited and proper and stuff, 'coz who doesn't love their porn proper?Warning for the pics being embedded at the beginning of the fic, because they're art, too!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: On Lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800199
Comments: 36
Kudos: 421





	It Will Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the awesome [Nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) and [Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ) for helping me when my mind is all messed up by vertigo... all the love and gratitude to you!

Eddie wasn’t supposed to see those pictures, he’s completely aware of that. He’s suitably embarrassed of having stumbled across them, but look, it’s not his fault. Lockdown does weird things, accidents happen and, by chance, he came across his best friend’s thirst trap pictures. That’s a totally reasonable thing that can occur in these new, abnormal times. Especially when the guy was taking a shower in the next room and Eddie was looking for the date of the doctor’s appointment Buck had volunteered to make for Chris using an app he had downloaded on his phone. It was kind of him to care and do that without rolling his eyes at Eddie, who is too technologically challenged to figure out how those things work. Kindness like that shouldn’t beget involuntary exposure, but it really was unintentional. Eddie didn’t mean to do anything wrong, it’s actually that exact technological ineptitude that somehow led him to open up the pictures gallery when he was looking for the medical app. It’s honestly understandable. 

What isn’t so acceptable is that Eddie can’t stop thinking about Buck in those two pictures. 

They were in black and white and showed him from below, perfectly captured in the play of light and shadows, Buck’s smooth chest, his insane abs and the happy trail connected to his belly button. Remembering them pushes Eddie’s mind into overdrive again, because damn. What those pictures make him want to do is obscene, especially when considering where Buck’s hand had to have been in order to take those snapshots. 

If someone can see those pictures and not want to dip their tongue into the featured belly button, if they can think about Buck in that compromising position, fully intent on driving someone crazy, and not wanna be the target of that attention, Eddie’s not sure that person has a pulse anymore. And in his own defense, he is still very much alive, so he has no choice in the matter. He has to obsess over what he’s seen. 

Worse, even only having been exposed to those images once, he’s so haunted by them that he’s sure if he were to see Buck like that in real life rather than through pictures, he would bend over right away and connect his mouth to that belly button, he would trace every ab line with his tongue, he would kiss his way across the expanses of skin as if he were always meant to do that and he wouldn’t even stop to consider whether he’s supposed to be doing that or what the consequences might be when they’re best friends and nothing more. He’s been in love with Buck for too long and the man was too damn sexy for Eddie’s brain to be able to put up any resistance or even just plain function. 

Well, truth be told, maybe if he had come across those photos under normal circumstances, he would have had enough space and time to compose himself and get over this desire by the next instance when he’d have met up with Buck. But lockdown does truly weird things and his best friend is currently only a shower away from him. Eddie can hear the noise of water pouring all too well and it does nothing to quelch his want, thinking of the drops of water caressing that gorgeous body, stopped and collected along their path down in the little angles of Buck’s muscles and hip bones before they’re pushed down by even more drops and make their way to his groin... 

This has got to stop, he shakes his head. What was he looking for originally? He tries to focus his attention back on the mundane, get the date he needs for Christopher’s appointment so he can leave the guest room. However, he’s not really getting anywhere and so he’s about to put away the mobile phone and walk out when he realizes he’s not alone anymore. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Buck asks. He’s in nothing but a towel, wrapped up around his hips so very loosely that it can fall away with one careless motion, while the sheen from the shower water is still clinging all over his upper body. The same torso that Eddie now has a very vivid, detailed and up close visual of. 

It’s probably an entirely innocent question, what could he possibly be doing? Staring at intimate pictures is not the immediate option, but Eddie stutters a ‘hi’ in response to it anyway and fumbles with the phone in his hands, almost dropping it, even though he’s not usually clumsy, giving himself away. 

“Whoa there, is everything alright?” Buck walks over and that can only make things worse. Eddie stares at him like prey in a trap, begging the hunter with his eyes to show mercy, walk away or even simply pretend to have heard some noise from the bushes on his other side, giving his would-be victim enough room to escape. 

When it becomes clear that’s not going to happen, he mumbles a weak, “I’m sorry,” instead. 

“What are you sorry about?” Buck frowns. He stops so close to Eddie that it’s impossible not to drown in the sensation of their body heats radiating off of them and mingling in the small distance left between them. 

“I didn’t mean to do it?” 

“Do what? Eddie, you’re not making sense.” 

Of course he isn’t. If he breathes in too deeply, his chest will puff out enough to be stuck to Buck’s. How is anyone meant to make sense in this context? 

“Whoever it is, they’re lucky,” Eddie says and it suddenly dawns on him that he hasn’t really thought it through, the question of who it was Buck was trying to get excited with those pictures. It’s sobering enough, this new buzz of jealousy underneath his current arousal, that it helps him find his way back to some semblance of coherency, as he attempts to guess who it might be. Would it be one of their fellow firefighters? Some chick Buck met in a club on a night out? A guy who sent him his own dick pics on a queer dating app? That could easily explain why Buck was taking these photos to send back to the guy. If there’s one thing that he doesn’t doubt, it’s that it could be either sex. Eddie has seen Buck consciously and subconsciously flirting with both men and women, so if he’s never made a move on his best friend, it wasn’t over sexual orientation fears. It wasn’t about being scared of rejection, either. Eddie’s pretty confident he’s been on the receiving end of some of Buck’s flirtatious moves as well. No, truth is that the only reason he hasn’t confessed his feelings is because he’s sure how deep they go. So even if Buck were into him, but only up for a one night stand, maybe even some casual friends with benefits arrangement, Eddie would find himself compelled to say yes, go down that rabbit hole and get hurt. He just can’t afford that. Not when he has Chris to think about. 

“I’m sure they loved the pictures you sent them.” What the hell, that wasn’t supposed to come out of his mouth. “I bet they sent you ridiculously hot pictures right back.” Yeah, jealousy is not a good look on him and he’s a dick. Obviously he’s going to have to apologize profusely for this, but not now. Not yet, he has to seethe with how upset he is over this anonymous person first. 

“Eddie, did you go through my phone,” Buck’s eyebrows are both raised and his speech is slow and patient, almost like an adult speaking to a child, “when you’re not supposed to, come across some photos I was never going to send to anyone and make yourself all jealous over nothing?” 

He resents the tone, so his primal instinct is to push back, accuse Buck of anything, even nonsense. He almost does, but before he has the chance to put his foot in his mouth, he realizes something and has to follow up... “You weren’t going to send them to anyone?” 

“No.” Buck shakes his head to emphasize his point and he looks somewhat sad over this. 

“Then why did you take them?” 

He shrugs. “I had someone in mind I would have wanted to send these to, if I could.” 

Eddie’s taken aback. “Is that..." he starts, hesitatingly. “Is that someone by any chance a jealous idiot who might have come across those photos by accident?” 

“I don’t know,” Buck tilts his head curiously. “Are you?” 

Eddie’s breath catches in his throat, or maybe it has been there this entire time and it’s only his awareness of that now catching up, but things haven’t changed and he has to set a healthy boundary here for both of them, much as it pains him. “I guess I am, but if those pictures were about sex and nothing else, maybe it’s better that you didn’t send them.” 

Buck’s face registers his surprise. “About sex and...? Yeah, you’re definitely an idiot. Eddie, for fuck’s sake, I’m spending a global pandemic locked up here with you, to help with your son that you know damn well I love like he was mine. What about any of this seems like this was ever going to be a booty call?” 

Okay, yeah. When it’s put like that, he has to wonder how the hell he hasn’t seen it before. He still has no clue what Buck’s feelings are, how deep they run or what it is he actually does want from Eddie, but all that can wait because there’s only a towel between them and with his jealousy out of the way, it needs to be as well, before he loses his goddamn mind. 

“You,” Eddie lets out, “are all sorts of sexy when you have a point.” He crowds in, eyes intent on Buck and he lets his fingers run across the same muscled planes he was staring at earlier, his mind matching the sensations crossing his fingertips with those sights. He brings their mouths close together, allows his breath to flutter across Buck’s lips and he grins when there’s a faint gulp in response, barely there yet audible, and when it’s followed by the hopeful parting of that same pair of lips he’s been fantasizing about for months. His grin falls apart as he kisses Buck and feels it seep into every atom in his body. He guessed right: he was meant for this, always has been. 

Eddie’s hands grip and pull off the towel, tossing it aside without a second thought, before moving to Buck’s pecs and his nipples. He remembers how they stood out in the photos, connects touch and vision in his mind, while his tongue explores ever deeper. He’s wanted this for so long, he can’t contain himself. This won’t be gentle or long, that’s evident, but it’ll be honest, the most truthful thing to transpire between them for a long while and that’s even better. They’ll have plenty of opportunities for long or gentle, or both even, later. Right now, his mind is still reeling from the pictures. 

Their mouths still locked together, Eddie picks Buck up, just enough to get the required leverage, then out of the blue, turns them around and throws him onto the bed so he’s situated exactly with his hips over the edge of the bed, his back lying on it. 

“What the…?" Buck is shocked, which is to be expected, but Eddie smirks in reply, no shame or regret in it whatsoever. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good, you’re never going to even think about the possibility of sending indecent pictures to anyone else.” 

“There was just some skin there, Eds, nothing actually indecent,” Buck grumbles, but he’s cut off when Eddie licks a line up from the top of his thigh to his pelvis. 

“You were taking those pictures from your dick’s point of view, don’t even try to lie about that,” he insists when he looks up at the end of his action. “You can admit it. I want to hear you say that.” With that, he goes back to licking and sucking his way along Buck’s skin, the chiseled muscles, the hard lines and soft spots until he can’t tell whose breath is more labored. 

“Okay,” he hears from above him and when he quickly glances up, in between sucking a hickey above one hip and getting ready to gnaw down on the spot, to really leave his mark, he notices Buck so worked up that he’s biting down on his lower lip, his fists tight on the sheets and messing them up and his words are coming out with an effort. “I took the pics from that angle. I was thinking of my dick and how good it’s going to feel in your mouth. I wanted you down there and to hold on to you while you suck my brain out. I wanted to pull you by your hair...” Just as he’s confessing that, Eddie tugs on a few happy trail hairs with his teeth, causing Buck to squirm and push up his hips, the tender skin being pulled surely prickling at the sensation. “Fucker!” he blurts out. 

“You’re gonna see right now how right you are,” Eddie winks at him. They’ll do all that. They have so many moments ahead of them, but for now, this is too much and he has to be inside Buck, he needs the intensity of penetration because nothing else will do other than to experience how they fit together, one within the other. He pulls back and with a move no less sudden than how he dropped Buck before, Eddie now turns him over, so his ass is perfectly aligned with the edge of the bed, making for easy access. This is not a favorite position, but it does have some practical advantages. 

“I’ve got some lube and condoms in my wallet,” Buck says and he motions with his head at the bedside table. On top of it lies said wallet and Eddie quickly rummages through it, finding the items Buck was talking about. 

“You always carry these with you?” For a beat, his jealousy and suspicion are back, but the question’s got no real heat, it’s an ember dying due to the water spilled on top of it by his new found security. People assume Buck’s is dumb and while it’s true that he can do some crazy stupid shit, he’s so much more capable than most give him credit for and this is one example. With nothing more than a few pointed words, he was able to completely change Eddie’s state of mind and inspire confidence that wasn’t there before. He’s amazing and it’s damn near impossible not to fall in love with him. Eddie was probably not even really trying to resist. 

“Leftovers from Buck 1.0, but I haven’t used any of it since Ali.” And yeah, okay. That’s way longer than Eddie would have thought. Buck looks back at him from where he drew one pillow to himself and was bracing himself on it, clutching it to his chest. “There aren’t a lot of people out there who can compete with you, Eds.” 

Eddie spent his entire life with the certainty that he’s not enough. For a second he says nothing. There really is nothing to say. The next one, he leans in and kisses Buck with a desperation that ends an era, because it is an ending of a sort and a new beginning. No doubts after this, no more hesitation, no further self deprecation or lack of communication between them. They can heal each other, because they already are doing that, have been doing that for some time. They’ll only get better at doing that. Eddie feels all of that in his soul and kisses it into Buck’s mouth, their bodies pressed together on the bed. 

He only draws back long enough to roll a condom onto his dick and coat it with lube. He’s generous, because he won’t be patient once he’s inside, much as he’d like to, he can’t be at this point. He traces Buck’s hips, fingers drawing circles as they cross his ass cheeks and finally part them to find his entrance. Eddie summons all of his strength to not rush through this when Buck’s head drops forward, his mouth spilling out moans and his pelvis starting to push backwards lazily. But Eddie goes through one finger, then two and eventually three, testing his own limits more than anything. 

“Eds, I swear to God, if you don’t finally..." Buck doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because that’s exactly when Eddie’s fingers retreat to grab his own dick and start pushing it in. 

The threatening words yield and in their place there’s only a low howl, deep and shuddering, like this has been a missing part that’s been slipped into place and it’s just right and too much to bear and all that matters, all rolled into one. Eddie grunts along with it, agreeing with the sentiment as he pushes in, thankful for the preparation, Buck’s body giving way, taking him in, gripping him in a way he’s never been held before. He’s seated in as far as he can go and with this new attachment between their bodies, he can drape his torso over Buck’s, fuse their body heat. Eddie plants one hand down for purchase on the bed, the other he slips underneath their joined bodies and starts thrusting in and out with short, jabbing movements, while his fingers are pushing up against taught chest muscles, teasing a nipple and trailing up from there. He reaches for the neck and as he does, Buck tilts his head and takes his fingers in, sucking on them with conviction. 

“You..." Eddie exhales and his hips stutter, his blown mind picturing him moving in and out, deep inside Buck’s guts, remembering those perfect abs from the pictures, feeling as if his dick is right behind them and about to shoot his load so he’d paint across them from the inside. Underneath him, Buck shakes and maybe it’s the friction of his dick against the bed, or his body being filled and fulfilled for the first time in so long, or the fact that it’s Eddie on top, pushing him down, maybe it’s all of that combined, but between the tremors and how he’s weakly let go of the sheets, there’s no doubt he just came. That thought alone adds to the madness Eddie’s sunk into, hot and tight like Buck’s ass clenched around him, and he pushes forward more than he withdraws, again and again, in a pace no longer set by him, until he’s coming as well. 

With his last ounce of strength, he takes the condom off, ties and throws it into the bin at the corner of the room, somehow manipulates their legs off the floor, pulling them onto the bed. Once he’s done, he’s free to finally fall into a sweet slumber. When he comes to, he’s in Buck’s arms, wrapped in warmth and an adoring gaze. He smiles right back at him. 

“Not right now,” Buck tells him, “but when we get up, I need to tell you the date for Christopher’s appointment at the doctor.” 

And that, right there. That’s why they were always going to end up exactly here, entangled in each other, photos or no photos.

**Author's Note:**

> "Take a picture, it will last longer" is the phrase that popped into my mind when giving this fic its title.


End file.
